wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Dance! (video)
'Dance Dance!'https://www.instagram.com/p/BF-hLoXJPsS/ is a CD that came out on September 2, 2016 and DVD that was released on December 7, 2016. Songs # Wiggly Party # Do the Skeleton Scat! # The Shimmie Shake! # A Frog Went A Walking On A Summer's Day # Rubber Boots # Hula Hula Baby # Little Dingo # The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) # "Dah Dah Dee Dee" On the High Road to Linton! # Wiggletto # Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog # Captain Feathersword (He Loves To Dance) # Banjo Breakdown (Instrumental) # Michael Finnegan # Simon Says # Do the Propeller! # St. Patrick's Day # Di Dicki Do Dum # Glasgow City Police Pipers # A Taste Of Joplin (Instrumental) # Come on Down to Wiggle Town (Live) # Tapping On The Sidewalks Of New York # Dance, Dance Credits * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Wiggle * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Clare Field and Lucy Wiggan as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dominic Field as Wags the Dog * Clare Field, Andrew Koblar and Michael McFadden as Henry the Octopus * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Director: Anthony Field * Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Aaron Hill * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Production Managers: Kate Alexander, Ivy Gaymer * Post Production: Oliver Brian, Aaron Hill, Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Field * Wiggly Performers: Matthew Antonucci, Oliver Brian, Jessamine Cadou, Stephanie Di Coio, Dominic Field, Andrew Koblar, Michael McFadden, Caterina Mete, Lucy Wiggan * Child Performers: Alana Curran-Jones, Antonio Field, Lucia Field, Maria Field, Georgia Ghossein, Ella Jacob, Oliver Kennedy, Julia Lanzetti, Ashling Munro, Evie-Rose Murphy, Herb Murphy, Danah Pham, Florence Scotting, Alessia Spano, Markus TuiTupou, Max Vescio, Ryan Yeates * Additional Performers: Daniel Attard, Samuel McFadden, Hayley Watkins, Kathryn Watkins * Director's Assistant: Caterina Mete * Assistant Choreographer: Emma Watkins * Director of Photography: (Come on Down to Wiggle Town) Borce Damcevski * Camera Operators: (Come on Down to Wiggle Town) Nathan Damcevski, Ben Hardie, Aaron Hill, Leonardo Silvestrini, Brian Stone * Camera Assitants: Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * Sound Recordists: Dominic Field, Alex Keller * Dats Wrangler: (Come On Down to Wiggle Town) Jamie Damcevski * Costumes/Props: Bronwyn French, Caterina Mete, Kathryn Watkins * Hair & MakeUp Artists: Nicola Johnson, Alex Penton * Set Nurse: Sara Simpson-Morrison * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Yi Yin * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post Production: Alex Keller * Stills Photography: Daniel Attard * Runners: Ryan Burge, Dominic Field, Lauren Figuero, Michael McFadden, Mikaela Sheila * Music Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jeff McCormack * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Dance, Dance! Filmed at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, Allphones Arena, Sydney, Northern Territory, Dreamworld, Gold Coast Trivia * It took the Wiggles more than a year to film this entire video during production from February 2015 to September 2016. Most of the songs such as Rubber Boots and Wiggletto were also filmed alongside their previous video, Wiggle Town!. * The Wiggles' Colored Dancers make a return in this video since their last appearance in The Wiggly Big Show. *The cloud background set also makes a return in this video. * A Behind-the-Scenes photo of Little Dingo shows Simon playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar. * Anthony's nephew Sam McFadden appears in A Taste Of Joplin. * Since The Liberton Boys Polka wasn't made into a video, the Wiggles used the song Di Dicki Do Dum again on this video that originally appeared on the Wiggle Town! TV Series. An early version of the song appeared in the Wiggle Town! video. * This video aired on Treehouse TV in December 2017. Gallery Behind the Scenes AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayBehindtheScenes.jpg|"A Frog Went a Walking on a Summer's Day" AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayBehindtheScenes2.png|Lachy the Frog and Simon the Fly AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayBehindtheScenes3.png|Simon the Fly and Emma the Mouse HulaHulaBaby(2016)-BehindtheScenes.png|"Hula Hula Baby" Hula,HulaBaby(2016)BehindtheScenes2.png|"Hula Hula Baby" File:Hula,HulaBaby(2016)BehindtheScenes3.png|"Hula, Hula Baby" LittleDingoBehindtheScenes.png|"Little Dingo" LittleDingoBehindtheScenes2.png|Prologue: "Little Dingo" TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)BehindtheScenes.png|"The Road to the Isles (Do the Highland Fling)" (DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes.png|"(Dah Dah Dee Dee) On the High Road to Linton!" File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes2.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes3.png|Oliver playing the 6-string banjo File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes4.png|Anthony's bagpipes File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes5.png|Lachy, Captain, and Simon File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes6.png|Anthony, Lachy, Captain, and Simon ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogBehindtheScenes.png|"Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog" File:SimonSays(2016)BehindtheScenes.png|"Simon Says" File:DothePropeller!(2016)BehindtheScenes.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" TheLibertonBoysPolkaBehindtheScenes.png|"The Liberton Boys Polka" TheLibertonBoysPolkaBehindtheScenes2.png|"The Liberton Boys Polka" ATasteofJoplinBehindtheScenes.png|"A Taste of Joplin" Promo Pictures TheWigglesinDanceDance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture File:Dance,Dance!BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes WigglyParty2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggly Party" WigglyParty2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group conga lining File:WigglyParty2016PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group conga lining File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto4.png|The Wiggly Group File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto5.png|Pin the Tail on the Donkey File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto6.png|The Wiggly Group conga lining File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto7.png|The kids DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPicture.png|Emma dancing DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPicture2.png|"Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!(2016)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPicture3.jpg|Ryan, Julia, Lachy, Lucia and Maria DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPhoto4.png|Simon singing DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPhoto5.png|Anthony playing the banjo TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture.jpg|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture3.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture4.png|Lachy, Anthony and Simon TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto5.png|"The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto6.png|Lucy, The Wiggles and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto7.png|Captain and Emma TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto8.png|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture.jpg|Lachy as Mr. Frog AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture2.jpg|Mr. Frog and Miss Mousey AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy The Frog and Emma The Mouse AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture4.jpg|Simon as Mr. Fly AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture5.jpg|Mr. Frog, Mr. Fox, and Mrs. Mousey File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture6.jpg|Mr. Frog and Mr. Fly File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture7.jpg|Emma as Mrs. Mousey File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture8.jpg|Mr. Frog, Mr. Fox and Mrs. Mousey File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture9.png|Mr. Frog, Mr. Fly and Mrs. Mousey File:RubberBootsPromoPhoto.png|"Rubber Boots" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPicture2.jpg|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPhoto3.png|Lachy hula hooping HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPhoto4.png|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPhoto5.png|Lachy holding his hula hoop LittleDingoPromoPicture.jpg|"Little Dingo" LittleDingoPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Lachy LittleDingoPromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Lachy LittleDingoBehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma and Alexandra SimonPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Simon playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar LittleDingoPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LittleDingoPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles lying on the ground as dingos LittleDingoPromoPhoto6.png|Emma and Lachy dancing the tango LittleDingoPromoPhoto7.png|The Wiggles TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture.jpg|"The Road to the Isles (Do the Highland Fling)" File:TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPhoto2.png|Simon, Lucy, Lachy, Emma and Dominic File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheRoadtoHighLinton!BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "(Dah Dah Dee Dee) On the Road to High Linton!" (DahDahDeeDee)OntheRoadtoHighLinton!PromoPhoto.png|"(Dah Dah Dee Dee) On the Road to High Linton!" Wiggletto-PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggletto" Wiggletto-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wiggletto" WigglettoPromoPhoto2.png|Simon and Lachy ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogPromoPicture.jpg|"Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog" ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogPromoPhoto2.png|Wags and Captain ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogPromoPhoto3.png|The Wiggles BanjoBreakdownPromoPhoto.png|"Banjo Breakdown" BanjoBreakdownPromoPhoto2.png|Captain, Lachy, Oliver, Anthony, Michael and Simon PoorOldMichaelFinneganPromoPicture.jpg|"Poor Old Michael Finnegan" PoorOldMichaelFinneganPromoPhoto2.png|Anthony playing the banjo PoorOldMichaelFinneganPromoPhoto3.png|Emma, Lachy, Simon, Dominic and Caterina SimonSays-2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" SimonSays2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture DothePropeller!2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller" DothePropeller!2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture DothePropeller!(2016)BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Propeller!" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture3.jpg|"The Liberton Boys Polka" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture4.jpg|Daniel as a policeman File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture.jpg|Emma, Hayley and Kathryn File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture2.jpg|Hayley File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture3.jpg|"The Liberton Boys Polka" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture4.jpg|Daniel as a policeman File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPhoto5.png|"The Liberton Boys Polka" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPhoto6.png|Emma GlasgowCityPolicePipersPromoPicture.jpg|"Glasgow City Police Pipers" ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto.png|"A Taste of Joplin" ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto2.jpg|Emma ballet dancing ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto3.png|Lucia, Emma and Julia ATasteofJoplinBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Prologue: "A Taste of Joplin" ATasteofJoplinPromoPicture4.jpg|Emma ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto5.png|Emma ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto6.png|"A Taste of Joplin" ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto7.png|The Wiggles, the Wiggle Town Police and Samuel McFadden ComeonDowntoWiggleTownLivePromoPicture.jpg|"Come on Down to Wiggle Town (Live)" File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTownPromo2.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTownLiveBehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Come on Down to Wiggle Town (Live)" TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork-PromoPicture.png|"Tapping on the Sidewalks of New York" TappingontheSidewalksofNewYorkPromoPhoto2.png|Lachy 15032824_1143279345757993_2959931336470693564_n.jpg|Emma and Dorothy in a promo picture $_20000,000.jpg|The Backdrop of Di Dicki Do Dum References 2. https://www.jbhifi.com.au/music/browse/childrens/dance-dance/988102/ 3. https://shop.abc.net.au/products/dance-dance-the-wiggles-cd 4. http://www.sanity.com.au/products/2320431/Wiggles_Dance_Dance Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 DVDs Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 9 Category:DVDs Category:Videos named after Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Videos Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Hulu Movies Category:Series 9 Videos Category:ITunes Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles